


Kind, Yet?

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: A misunderstanding has occurred between Gajeel and Juvia.





	Kind, Yet?

"Do you find me kind yet?"

The question was a taunt, and it had its intended effect upon Juvia, even though she wished it didn't. She frowned up at Gajeel, his wide grin only further driving his remark home as he fed off her clear indignation.

She should have realized that he would take her observation of "I don't find you particularly kind," as poorly as he did. It was Gajeel, after all. He took most things poorly.

It had sparked in him a need to prove that he could be nice if he put forth the effort, but it really wasn't working very well.

What she had meant was Gajeel didn't need to be nice or kind or even percieved as either. In fact, she admired and liked him because he was so brutal and honest in his observations.

But at this point, Juvia wasn't sure if she would even be able to clear up the misunderstanding that had occurred, as she suspected that Gajeel was enjoying himself a bit too much to quit his antics now.

She sighed, wondering how much longer it would be until her friend forgot the comment altogether and moved on.

Juvia suspected that it would probably take quite a while.


End file.
